


A promise

by BlackFeather45



Series: Stefano Valentini One-Shots [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU - no STEM, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Art, Cringe, F/M, First Meetings, First work on ao3, How Do I Tag, I don't like cola, Old School, Pre-STEM, Reader can be either gender, Reader is a painter, STEM, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i think, yeah It should work out with any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: You are a painter and have been suffering of art block for several days now and decided to go to your local art museum and to look at some art pieces, that usually helped you to get out of the block. That's where you met him. The god of the photographers. Mr Stefano Valentini.





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is ment to be a one shot, but if you want to I can write some more chapters to it :)
> 
> Btw y/f/n means "your full name"

The first time you met him was in an art museum. You were struggling with an art block after your last piece. A painting on a  100 x 150 cm canvas. A painting of a field with sunflowers and a barn in the background. You had once dreamed of it, but couldn't remember more details.  
Only the scenery.  
After you have finished that piece, your mind had gotten blank out of a sudden, so after a few days you decided to do something against it and decided to visit a nearby art museum. You still wanted to create a few more pieces before your next art exhibition.

You had arrived on the second floor - where a few digital pieces were hanging from some american painters - when you have seen him.  
He was standing by one of your most favourite painting on the floor. It had been a painting of an old friend of yours. You had both finished art school together.  
The man that had catched your eye was wearing a blue suit and a red scarf and matching red leather gloves.  
He looked like a snob. A good looking snob.  
You haven't noticed that you were staring, but catched yourself as he was turning around. You looked away and walked to a piece of Chiara Passa and studied it. It was a digital piece and you didn't read much out of it. You just wanted to avoid the man that hopefully didn't notice you staring at him.

"I don't really understand this kind of art" A man with a deep voice and italian accent said from behind of you.  
It wasn't the first time that someone started a conversation like this with you so you didn't think much and turned around.  
"Me neither to be honest" you said with a soft smile and nearly screamed as it was the guy from before.  
So he had noticed.  
"Then why are you studying it? There are  more interesting pieces in here than this for sure" he said with a small smile.  
And it was hot!  
You instantly recognised the man, the god of war photographers, Stefano Valentini. The media wasn't lying when it came to his looks.  
You noticed that you were staring again and looked away.  
"I was just...-" You started but was interrupted by Mr. Valentini.  
"Avoiding me? Since it seemed like it" he said with a small chuckle and your face got warm and red.  
"No I wasn't. .... or actually I was. Sorry I have been staring at you, that's why I was avoiding you in the first place. I have never seen such a beautiful piece of art in this old museum" you said.  
Recovering with a boring pick up line, but at least it was better than just stuttering out a poor excuse.  
It even earned you a chuckle from the photographer.  
"Funny, i was about to say the same about you, young lady. Could it be that we have met before?" He asked and studied you with his eye, since his right eye was covered with his hair.  
"Probably at an exhibition. My name is y/f/n" you introduced yourself and held out your hand.  
But instead of shaking it, he took it gently and kissed your knuckles. Just like in those old movies.  
It made you cringe but also blush a bit. It was so cheesy.  
"Stefano Valentini" he introduced himself, but you have already known who he was.  
"You are the painter from Poland, if I'm not mistaken" he said and let slowly go of your hand which you slowly pulled back.  
"Ah yes, that's me. Didn't thought you would actually know who I am, Mr Valentini" You said with a small chuckle and he looked a bit hurt.  
"Of course I know who you are. You are one of the most successful painters in your age" he said and you beamed.  
You didn't thought that one of the best photographers would show actual interest in your field. Painters and Photographers weren't usually associated with peace and friendship.  
Painters were often criticised for being too old school and on the other hand photographers are often mocked by painters that they are making money the cheap and easy way. But you were none of those people.

You enjoyed every kind of art, that's what they had tought you in art school.  
Every kind of art is valid. But valid didn't mean perfect.  
"You are flattering me. But, if this question isn't out of place I would love to know what brings a man of your field in this museum and on this floor?" You asked Stefano and he smiled softly.  
"I was just looking for some inspirations for my next pieces. I'm flying back to the warzone tomorrow"He informed you and you nodded softly.  
Of course your dreams of a further meeting with the photographer in the near future had to be destroyed.  
"But I would love to invite you out for dinner when I come back" he said and you looked back up in his eyes, having to force yourself not to beam.  
"That would be lovely" You managed to chocke out. You were so overwhelmed.  
Stefano Valentini just invited you to dinner!  
The!  
Stefano!  
Valentini!  
"Could I get your number to call you once I get back?" He asked and you nodded and wrote your number down in his phone and gave it back.  
"I hope you will get back soon then"  You said and he smiled at your comment, taking your hand again, kissing your knuckles softly once again.  
"I hope so too" he said and soon left, leaving you alone by the piece of the italian painter Chiara Passa.  
  



End file.
